The objective of the proposed research is to conduct collaborative clinical research in the treatment of gynecologic malignancies in cooperation with the other member institutions of the Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG). The studies proposed include those protocols presently active and those to be approved as described in the Group Chairman's Grant Application, which also relates the over-all goals of the GOG. These studies utilize a multimodal approach to the management of gynecologic cancer patients through input from gynecologic oncology, medical oncology, radiation therapy and pathology. This then affords the cancer patient with optimal care and services while evaluating and attempting to improve all phases of cancer management.